


Overly Familiar

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [47]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed hates Rush Valley.<br/>Disclaimer:  So not Arakawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overly Familiar

There were all sorts of reasons Ed hated Rush Valley: the hyenas, who kept following him around, wanting to get a look at Winry’s work and the heat, that made him feel like his automail was roasting the flesh parts of his body were just two of his reasons.

But the real reason was caused by wading through all of Winry’s clients, waiting to see her. “Damn it, Winry,” he hissed under his breath, “why do you have to be so friendly to these people?”


End file.
